


Breathe Into Me

by PerfectlyAwful15



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Aurologist Donghyuck, Auror Jaehyun, Auror Mark, Awkward Mark Lee (NCT), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Head Auror Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Being a Good Bro, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mediwizard Taeyong, allusions to depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyAwful15/pseuds/PerfectlyAwful15
Summary: “I’m from America,” Mark says. “I work for MACUSA.”That must have been the right response because Haechan seems to relax at that. “I didn’t know you were American.”“I’m Canadian actually.”Haechan blinks. “An American Auror, from Canada, working in Korea,” he says slowly.Mark nods.Haechan lets out a small snort. “Well, I’m a Korean Aurologist, from Korea, working in Korea."“I… don’t really know what an Aurologist is,” he admits.A Harry Potter AU that actually has very little to do with the wizarding world when all is said and done.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 132





	1. End to Start

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of a Wizarding World binge and was like... why not add some markhyuck?  
> But Markhyuck in the wizarding world where no one went to Hogwarts and they're already part of the working class  
> Lowkey an office au with magic tbh

When Professor Davis asks him at the end of his 5th year where he sees himself in 10 years, Mark doesn’t have an answer. “Working,” he eventually says, because that seems like the right thing to say.

Davis nods as if she’d been expecting such a response. She pulls out a scroll and glances it over. “A full schedule the last two years but you’ve still managed to keep top marks in all your classes. Your Dark Arts Defense teachers have only exceptionally good things to say about you. Do you enjoy that class?”

Mark thinks it over. He’s not sure he’s ever _enjoyed_ anything before. But he didn’t necessarily _not_ like the class. “I like practical application.” That much was true.

Davis gives a sharp nod. “You’ve always been… a hard worker. Not one for distractions. It’s an admirable trait. Have you ever thought about working for MACUSA? As an Auror perhaps?”

Mark hasn’t. Much in the same way he hasn’t thought about much of anything beyond getting the best grades he can so his parents won’t have another reason to be disappointed in him. “I’m not opposed to that,” he says.

Two years later he takes the Auror entrance exam, passes, and starts his training before the end of the month.

It’s okay, he supposes. The hours are long with little return but it keeps him busy and his parents, for what feels like the first time in his life, seem somewhat pleased with him. It isn’t until his first field assignment, supervised by a senior auror of course, that he realizes just how lucky he was to end up there.

Blood pumps through his veins as he duels the magical creature dealer they’ve been tracking for months and it hits him like a revelation that he would have rotted away at a desk job. But here, as long as he’s solving puzzles and chasing criminals, he thrives.

He throws himself into work, practically lives at the Auror Office, and quickly rises through the ranks. It’s liberating, having something outside his parent’s approval to live for. Slowly, he starts to yearn for more and eventually builds up the courage to reach out to his coworkers, joining them for outings. They happily accept him ‘Thought you hated us Lee!’ and the revelation that it’s so easy to make friends takes him weeks to fully process.

He destroys a desk once, fury and grief battling inside him for all those years wasted, but the shattered wood only makes him feel worse. So he carefully tucks those emotions away and continues forward.

And before he knows it, he's content with his life. He has his parent’s favor, a job he loves that challenges him everyday, and friends who genuinely like him. He thinks he might be happy. Is close to enjoying his life.

Three years after he thinks he has this maybe-happiness he gets a new partner whose interrogation techniques are so far beyond inappropriate Mark has no choice but to report him.

The fall out is quick and harsh.

Jacobs, who he went through Auror training with, assures him that everyone believes he was right to report what he did. Assures him he would have done the same thing if he had been in Mark’s place.

But it doesn’t change the fact that Mark turned one of their own in. One of the most senior and respected among them. Even if his actions were just, the seeds of mistrust had been planted.

A few months later Head Auror Wilkerson calls him into his office and hands him a pamphlet, bright letters advertise a global Auror exchange program. Wilkerson doesn't have to say a word; Mark eagerly volunteers. 

Two weeks later his MACUSA-issued portkey warps him straight to the Magical Assembly of South Korea’s Customs and Immigrations Control Office. He struggles to shove down the nausea from such a long distance transportation but it doesn’t prevent him from noticing the man standing next to him, patiently waiting for him to get his bearings together.

“I got a bag if you need it.” The man holds out a brown paper bag with a smile.

Mark waves it away and inhales deeply. “I’m good,” he manages.

“Ohh we got a tough one,” the man says lightly, banishing the bag with a flick of his wrist. “I’m Jaehyun, your designated Acclimation Partner. You’re stuck with me for the next six months.” Jaehyun holds out a hand.

Mark gives it a firm shake, somewhat taken aback by the man’s easy going manner, when he belatedly realizes something. “You speak English.”

Jaehyun gives him another smile. “The Director volunteered me for the program a few years ago and I spent some time in America. Picked up the language easily enough. It’s kind of the main reason you were paired up with me. We could have just used a translation spell but you know how awful those are.”

Mark nods. Language translation spells were notoriously inaccurate and the deciding factor in choosing South Korea over Brazil was so he wouldn’t have to use them. “I speak Korean,” Mark says in Korean.

Jaehyun’s face lights up. “That’s great!” he responds in kind. “You have no idea how much trouble that saves us. Our last exchange was from France and he refused to even try translation spells. It was a nightmare.” Jaehyun shakes his head as if shaking off a bad memory. “Anyway, if you’ll follow me I'll show you our department.”

Mark follows Jaehyun through a sliding door into a hallway which appears to stretch on forever, dozens of sliding doors lining each side. Jaehyun opens one of the doors and they step out into the sunlight. Mark blinks at the unexpected brightness and as his eyes adjust he sees that they’re overlooking a large stone courtyard.

Two buildings that look like they came straight from Korea’s Joseon Dynasty are situated across the yard from them. A statue of two tigers sits in the middle of the yard, their snouts pointed at identical enormous archways located on opposite sides of the courtyard. A handful of witches and wizards bustle about as the sun shines brightly above them.

“This is the East Court. The three buildings here are for the Department of Travel and Commerce so don’t worry about who’s in what building. All you need to know is that the Customs and Immigrations Control Office is in the building we just came out of. It’s the largest of the three.”

Mark can’t help but admire the fantastic spell work that make up his surroundings. He can even feel the heat from the sun’s rays. He had assumed MASK would be similar to MACUSA and Britain's MoM: a single office building with different departments on each level. He was pretty sure the French MoM was that way as well.

Jaehyun starts walking down the steps and into the courtyard, oblivious to Mark’s awe. “The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is in the Outer Court. There’s four buildings there but don’t worry about the actual names of the buildings, they’re pretentious and everyone just refers to locations by the courtyards.”

Mark nods, trying to remember everything Jaehyun is telling him. It would be embarrassing if he got turned around in here and couldn’t find his way out.

They approach one of the giant archways and Jaehyun points at it. “This is the First East Gate. They’re named by the courtyard you're going into from the Outer Court and then by the courtyard you're going into starting from the North Court going counterclockwise. Which makes you think this one would be called the Second East Gate but since the East Court is next to the Inner Court which only has a gate with the Outer Court, this gate is the First East Gate. The East Court and Northeast Court are the only two like that though. That’s important to remember. Do you understand?”

Mark absolutely does not understand and the distractingly beautiful Whatever Court they’re walking through now isn’t helping his concentration. “Uhh…”

Jaehyun bursts into deep laughter. “I’m just messing with you. Their names are even less important than the building names. Only reason I know their names is because a few years ago I was trying to impress a pretty nurse.”

“Oh thank god,” Mark sighs. “I don’t even know where we are right now. Why aren’t there signs anywhere?”

“This is the Southeast Court. And every few decades enough people complain that they put up signs but then people complain it ruins the aesthetics so they take them down. It’s a vicious cycle. We’re probably due for signs in another five or six years.”

They go through another gate and into the largest courtyard yet. So large and winding that Mark can only see one of however many buildings. One that could easily be mistaken for a King’s throne hall. 

“Aaand this is the Outer Court. The Safety and Security Office is in this building here which is where us Aurors typically work out of.”

“You don’t have an Auror Office?” Mark asks.

Jaehyun shrugs. “There’s not really a need for one. Sorry if you came here expecting to see a lot of action. I speak from experience when I say the work here is a lot less dangerous than the work in America.” Jaehyung shrugs again, seeming unconcerned. “Less people, different cultures maybe.”

Mark isn’t sure how he feels about that. He had built his life around hard work. To suddenly have it taken away…

Jaehyun clasps his shoulder. “C’mon partner. Let me introduce you to the rest of the team so you can properly introduce yourself.”


	2. Let’s Shut Up And Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I’m back with a new chapter! If Mark isn’t unprepared for the experience that is Donghyuck, then I count that as a plot hole

Over the next two weeks, Mark settles into his apartment and work with an ease that surprises him. He hadn’t immediately clicked with any of his new coworkers- which was unsurprising- but he found it easy to work with Jaehyun. Jaehyun, who had no problem calling Mark by his first name and who expected the same in return. He thinks if he were to ask, Jaehyun would say that they were friends.

But the lack of life-threatening duels and near-impossible investigations left a lot to be desired. So two weeks and one day into his stay in Korea finds Mark sitting alone in his apartment, painfully aware of the fact that he hasn’t allowed himself so much free time in a decade. He’s wound up tighter than he’s been in years. He’s so tense he feels like he might lash out against someone just to provoke them into a fight. It’s a disconcerting and entirely unwanted feeling.

For a moment he thinks about asking Jaehyun to duel with him, but ultimately dismisses the idea, not wanting to bother Jaehyun too much just in case he was misreading the signs and they weren’t friends yet.

So it’s with a single minded intent to drink himself into a coma that leads Mark to slinking into the sketchiest wizarding bar he can find on a Wednesday night. Which turns out to be less of a bar and more of a club. But the thumping music isn’t nearly enough to dissuade him so he sits at the bar and settles in for a night of steady drinking.

He’s only had half a bottle of dragonscale and a shot of firewhisky when someone decides to sit next to him and start talking to him, barely audible over the bass of the song pounding through the speakers. Mark turns to the newcomer with a sigh. “I’m not looking for company tonight,” he says.

The wizard must not hear him because he continues talking, eyes bright and hands gesticulating everywhere. Mark can only make out every fifth word or so. He tries again, louder this time.

“I would really like to be left alone please!”

The man tilts his head to the side, eyebrows furrowed in confusion before his face lights up. He pulls his wand out and with a quick flick he casts a privacy spell over them both. The abrupt lack of sound is jarring.

“That’s better!” The man says. “I couldn’t hear what you were saying.”

“Yes, I know. I—”

“It’s always so loud in these kinds of places but where else can I go and just let loose? You know, get rid of all my extra energy.”

“Well I—”

“Anyway, as I was saying, it was a literal nightmare trying to get here tonight. After that wand mixup I went home only to find out that a boggart had somehow found its way into my closet so I nearly died trying to get this outfit.”

“I—”

“And then I decided to take one of those taxi things to dinner, you know, just to experience something new. And I swear the driver was an actual vampyre! The legit Romanian kind, like the one in that Lockhart book. When he opened the door for me to get out he was all up in my personal space and staring at my neck. I could have died!”

Mark can only stare as the man continues to rant about his night without seeming to take a single breath. He tries to cut in a few more times but the man is so worked up Mark’s pretty sure he could just get up and walk away and the man wouldn’t even notice. He _should_ just get up and leave.

“And of course, it just had to be on the one night I decided to wear my Peruvian salamander skin pants. Pants I haven’t worn in years! He took one look at me and I just knew any professional cred I had with him was lost. It took me years to get him to take me seriously and acknowledge my skills and it was destroyed in seconds by my pants!”

Mark rests his chin in his hand. He could leave but he couldn’t muster up the energy and the man’s ranting _was_ somewhat amusing. He didn’t seem too interested in Mark responding, which was nice, so he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to hear the wizard out.

So Mark sits there and listens as the man blabbers on. The man doesn’t stop when he reaches the end of his not-so-great-day, just continues on into a rant about faux and real dragon leather gloves. Which quickly gets derailed as he goes off on a tangent about portkey regulations.

Mark nods along, oddly content to let the man fill the silence around them. Once, the bartender catches his eye but Mark discretely waves him off. He didn’t really feel like drinking anymore. He honestly hadn’t wanted to in the first place.

“I mean, what was I supposed to do, lie? She was gonna realize it sooner or later and the longer it took the more pissed she’d be that no one told her. So I bit the quill and told her that the color was so obnoxious that no one could look at her for longer than a few seconds or else it would literally burn their retinas.”

A small laugh bubbles out of Mark and he quickly covers his mouth.

But the man must’ve been paying more attention to Mark than he thought because the wizard immediately stops talking at the sound. He looks at Mark with a lopsided smile. “Do you want to dance with me?”

 _Yes_ , Mark thinks. He’d never danced with anyone before, had always skipped those sort of functions, never thinking he was missing out on anything. He would have never imagined himself wanting to dance with some stranger in a club in Korea, but he can’t deny that the urge is there. He thinks it might be fun to dance with this man.

Mark must take too long to answer because the man gives him an exaggerated pout. “Oh don’t tell me you can’t dance. There's like three people in this whole club who can _actually_ dance and one of them is a goblin. I promise you won’t look dumb.”

Mark feels a genuine smile creep on his face. “I can dance, I just didn’t want to embarass you.”

The man stands up and grabs Mark by the wrist. “You’re on! Twenty gyum says I can dance better than you.”

With an elegant flick of his wand the man releases the privacy spell and drags Mark to the edge of the dance floor, the pounding music so loud now it feels like it’s vibrating through his bones. The man gives him an encouraging look and Mark doesn’t think as he begins swaying to the beat. He doesn't actually know how to dance but that fact doesn’t seem too important as he raises his arms above his head and closes his eyes, as he lets himself forget about everything and just move.

It’s exhilarating in a way he never could have imagined it would be. Letting loose like this is as satisfying as running through back alleys after criminals. Mark opens his eyes to see the man unabashedly looking him over with appreciative eyes.

Mark’s heart pounds as he grins at the man; he feels like he’s overdosed on Felix Felicis.

When a new song starts, Mark stops dancing and motions for the man to join him. As a new beat thumps through the club the man looks at Mark through half lidded eyes.

Mark’s breath catches in his chest. _Wow_ , is all he can think.

Mirroring what Mark had done, the man slowly raises his arms above his head. His entire body screams sensuality and the wizard must know it because he gives him a wink.

 _Wow_ , Mark thinks.

And then the man starts flailing his arms everywhere, body jerking around in dance moves so ridiculous people all around them turn to stare.

“Stop!” Mark chokes out through startled laughter and embarrassment. “You win please, just stop!” Mark rushes forward to grab the man’s flailing arms and the man easily concedes, laughing with him.

Holding onto the man like this, it only feels natural for Mark’s arms to slip down and hold his waist. The man wraps his arms around Mark’s shoulders and, feeling as if it were inevitable, they start gently swaying together, completely at odds with the beat of the music.

“Haechan,” the man says, lips close enough to Mark’s ear that they lightly brush.

Mark smiles and gives Haechan his name in return.

“You’re really cute,” is Haechan’s reply.

Mark can feel his cheeks heat up. No one’s ever called him cute before and he’s not sure how to respond to it. “You- you’ve had too much to drink.” He’s cringing before the words are even out of his mouth. He knew Haechan hadn’t had anything to drink tonight.

But Haechan just smiles. “On the contrary cutie, I think neither of us have had enough.” He leads them back to the bar and then—

And then Mark is waking up nauseous with a throbbing headache. He groans and rubs his eyes, the light coming through the window only exacerbating his headache. He sits up and puts his head between his knees, trying to remember what happened last night.

From his headache, there’s no doubt he had too much to drink. God, it’s been years since he’s gotten drunk: the last time being when he was sixteen and he had tried to drown out his father’s disappointed voice.

He cracks his eyes open and is relieved to see that he’s at least in his own bed. Years of listening to Jacobs’ morning-after stories had Mark fearing the worst.

Mark blinks. He got drunk last night. “Ahh…” he groans and flops back on his bed.

_“Try this,” Haechan shoves a steaming goblet into his hand. Mark gives it a suspicious look. “It’s good I promise!” And Haechan gulps one down to prove his point._

_“And oh my god the paperwork is so redundant!” Mark exclaims, throwing his arms in the air. His drink sloshes dangerously but somehow doesn't spill._

_Haechan nods eagerly._

_“I had to write my purpose for visit on ELEVEN separate documents. Do the departments not communicate?”_

_“Yeah, communicate,” Haechan agrees with wide glassy eyes._

_“I should only have to fill out, like, one form for each department. For Customs alone I had to fill out four forms! No wonder so many wizards just get an apparition license and then test their luck!”_

_“Maaaaaark~” Haechan sing-songs. “Are you already drunk? You’ve only had like three drinks.”_

_Haechan’s face was really close and really pretty. Like, really pretty. He should probably tell him. Would it be too forward to tell him he liked his face? “You’re face,” Mark says._

_Haechan giggles. “You’re so cute.”_

_Haechan is opening his front door. “You didn’t even lock it?” He questions._

_Mark leans heavily on Haechan, his mind hyperaware of the way their arms are wrapped around each other's waist. Though it’s mostly for Haechan to keep Mark upright._

_What had he said about a lock? There’s no need to lock his door. No need for wards. He can take on anything that comes for him. He tries to say this but all that comes out is a groan._

_Haechan drags him around for a bit, no doubt trying to find his bedroom. “Do you have something against decorating?” he vaguely hears, and then Mark is gently being lowered on his bed._

_Something soft presses against his cheek. “I had a fun night. Thank you.”_

“Ahhhhh,” Mark groans. How utterly mortifying. He meets a cute, funny, intelligent wizard who he somehow miraculously hits it off with and what does he do? He goes and embarasses himself in front of them. Oh Merlin, Haechan had dragged his drunk ass home and tucked him in like he was a child. He had somehow been lucky enough to meet a one-in-a-million guy and he had blown it.

Mark shoves his pillow in his face and screams.

He lies there for a bit, wallowing in self-pity, but he eventually has to get up to go to work. He showers and, after a Pepperup potion, he’s presentable enough to head in to work. While there were multiple ways to enter MASK, only one led directly into the Outer Court which was also, thankfully, the entrance closest to Mark’s apartment.

Perhaps the most distinguishable place in all of Seoul, the modern design and glass exterior of the Lotte World Tower was a stark contrast to what it led to. Mark walks into the sleek and polished lobby of the skyscraper and heads towards the elevators. Once on the 81st floor he goes to room 8181 and as he steps through the door he steps out of a mirror and into the Outer Court. He’s only taken a few steps when a tall figure gets up from where they’re sitting on a bench and approaches him.

“Auror Mark Lee,” the man says, coming forward with his hand outstretched. “I apologize for not meeting with you sooner but I’ve only just come back from an assignment.”

Mark reflexively shakes the man’s hand. “Oh no problem uhm…” he trails off, uncertain who the man is, but by the confident way he carries himself he must be someone important.

The man gives what Mark can only describe as a photo-op smile. “Johnny Suh, Director of Safety and Security.”

“Oh!” Head Auror Suh. His boss. Mark immediately bows.

For some reason the Director lets out a laugh at that. “Walk with me Mark,” he says and pats him hard on his back.

Mark almost stumbles from the force of the pat and then at the informal address. “Yes sir.”

“No need for ‘sirs’ while we’re in the office; save that stuff for official functions. You can just call me Johnny.” The Director’s smile is almost blinding.

Was this some kind of test? Was he really supposed to call him by his first name?

“I was tracking down a portkey smuggler with Donghyuck and it took a little longer than expected. The guy kept altering his appearance with polyjuice but Donghyuck sniffed him out a few days ago. Got back in town yesterday actually but you had already left the office when I got in.”

Mark doesn't know who Donghyuck is, but then again he doesn’t know who most people here are so doesn’t give it much thought.

“Has Jaehyun already showed you around?” The Director asks, his long legs carry him confidently across the courtyard and Mark struggles to keep pace.

“Yes sir.”

The Director gives him a sharp look. “No sirs.”

“My apologies si- uh, Johnny.” The address feels awkward.

Johnny is all smiles again as they enter the Safety and Security Office. “Right, right, well come into my office and I can give you the full rundown of operations. You’ve probably picked up a lot already but it can’t hurt to get the official spiel.”


	3. Trigger the Fever

Mark knocks on the door of a friend of a friend of a relative of the Regali seller they had apprehended last week. Authenisiticus Regalius, a strain of poisonous leaves banned in Korea, had been showing up more and more the past few months and they were hoping this was the lead they needed that would lead them to the source, the actual grower.

The door opens with a grouchy “What do you want?” and the ragged face of the wizard they’ve been looking for is staring right at him.

Experience tells Mark what’s going to happen a second before it does.

The man Apparates with a loud crack, Mark’s stunning hex just missing him, but Mark’s already lunging forward and grabs the curtails of the man’s cloak. He’s jerked along with the man in an involuntary side-along Apparition and all too soon, a leaf-strewn ground is rushing towards him. He braces himself for a harsh landing, rolling to conserve momentum, and pops back on his feet, wand already trained on the man.

“How did you—” the man asks wide-eyed, but Mark is already casting a disarming spell at him. The man clumsily dodges and then makes a run for it.

Mark gives chase, realizing they’re in the woods somewhere. The man seems familiar with the terrain, firing hexes over his shoulder, but Mark easily deflects them and keeps up with him. The man must eventually realize he’s going to tire before Mark, because he spins around and decides to stand his ground.

Admirable, but pointless.

It only takes exchanging a spell or two for Mark to realize the man has little to no experience in dueling. His wand work is sloppy, his posture poor, and his aim terrible. A quick stinging hex to the botanist’s wrist, a full body bind, and a cushioning charm to soften his fall is all Mark needs to take the man down. It’s over in less than a minute.

“Impressive,” someone says from his right and Mark spins around, wand ready, only to see an amused looking Haechan.

“You!” Mark exclaims, unprepared to see Haechan so soon. What was he doing out in the middle of the woods? And should he apologize for the other night? He resists the urge to check his hair, no doubt a mess from the chase.

Haechan raises an eyebrow. “Did you forget my name already?”

“I— Haechan! W-What are you doing here?” Mark stumbles out.

Haechan walks towards him, an eye on the bound criminal. “My friend and I were swimming in the river, trying to clear our senses, when I heard some Aparating. I came out to see what all the commotion was about.”

Mark looks Haechan over. His hair is wet and his robes look like they were hastily thrown on, splotches of water soaking through in some places. He certainly looked the part, maybe swimming in rivers was a common thing for wizards around here.

“What did this man do?” Haechan asks casually, eyes still focused on the Regali grower. He seems tense, suspicious, the distance he’s keeping between them glaringly obvious.

 _I’m an Auror,_ Mark could say and easily diffuse the situation, but something holds him back. He wasn’t sure how it was here in Korea, but in America, Aurors weren’t exactly the best dating material. A life of danger and always being on call left their private lives with much to be desired. If Mark had any chance of courting Haechan then saying he was an Auror would severely dampen them. But how else could he explain this situation?

Wait. What was he doing thinking about courting Haechan in the first place? He barely even knew the man. He should—

“Hellooo? Mark, you in there? Please tell me you are some kind of law enforcement before I start freaking out.”

“I’m an Auror,” Mark says.

Haechan looks him over. “You don’t look like an Auror.”

Mark looks down at his plain black robes. He’s always dressed like this. How else was he supposed to look? “I’m from America,” he says, hoping that’s will explain things. “I work for MACUSA.”

That must have been the right response because Haechan seems to relax at that. “I didn’t know you were American.”

“I’m Canadian actually.”

Haechan blinks. “An American Auror, from Canada, working in Korea,” he says slowly.

Mark nods.

Haechan lets out a small snort. “Well, I’m a Korean Aurologist, from Korea, working in Korea.”

“I… don’t really know what an Aurologist is,” he admits.

Haechan comes closer, lips curling into an attractive smirk. “I can explain it to you over lunch sometime?”

“Yes,” Mark says, perhaps a bit too quickly but he doesn’t really care with Haechan this close to him and the lingering adrenaline from a chase running through his blood. “I’m free tomorrow.” 

Haechan smiles, eyes dancing with amusement. “Next Wednesday?” 

Mark nods, scarcely able to believe this was all happening. Half of him is convinced this was all just a fever dream; there’s no way someone like Haechan would be interested in him.

“It’s a date,” Haechan says and then he's walking away, hips swaying attractively. 

Mark can’t help but sigh after him. A muffled cry draws his attention to the bound criminal lying a few feet away. “I suppose I should thank you for running this way. Still, I don’t think you’re getting out of jail time buddy.” He hauls the man up and Apparates away.

* * *

Waiting for Wednesday to come is… irritating. Mark’s never had something like a date to look forward to before and he quickly realizes just how bad he is at compartmentalizing. After detaining the Regali grower, there’s little work for Mark to do other than paperwork and he finds himself thinking about Haechan more often than not. He’s not sure if he’s more irritated by his ridiculous daydreaming or how slowly time seems to be moving. 

He doesn’t last till Wednesday.

On Monday, Mark goes to the dodgy club they met at in the hopes of seeing Haechan again. He sits in a corner booth and watches the people on the dance floor dance. He straightens up when he sees a familiar form.

Haechan rolls his body, dancing in the middle of the dance floor with his eyes closed, arms above his head. His body twists and contorts in beautiful shapes and Mark is hopelessly charmed by him, unable to look away.

A wizard comes up behind Haechan and Mark tenses, but the moment the wizard’s fingers brush his hips he’s twisting away and giving the man a deadly glare. It reeks of condescension, as if Haechan were insulted the wizard thought he were worthy enough to even dare approach him, much less attempt to touch him. The man quickly backs off and Haechan resumes his solo dance, ignoring everything around him.

Mark props his chin in his palm and watches Haechan dance. “Little liar,” he mumbles to himself. Haechan certainly knew how to dance.

Haechan sways on the dance floor, intermittently dodging others attempts to come close to him, and Mark wonders if he’s cast a charm on himself or if his skin just naturally glowed like that under the club’s lights.

Eventually Haechan heads over to the bar, orders himself a drink, and leans against the counter, his hip jutting out attractively.

How was it possible that everything the wizard did was attractive?

Haechan eyes sweep across the club but seem to skip over the dark corner Mark is tucked away in. The bartender hands Haechan his drink and he throws it back in one gulp. He heads back onto the dance floor and Mark settles himself for watching the man for another hour or so. But Haechan passes through the dance floor and keeps walking, heading straight for Mark.

Mark scrambles for something to say but all too soon a smirking Haechan is right in front of him.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to stare.”

Mark opens his mouth but nothing comes out. This was what he had wanted, to talk with Haechan, and yet he can’t think of anything to say.

Haechan slides into the seat across from him. “I was hoping you would come over and say hi.”

This close, Mark can see the thin layer of sweat that covers Haechan’s skin. His mouth feels dry. “It’s not Wednesday yet,” he says.

Haechan smiles and props his chin on his hand, much like how Mark had been doing earlier. His eyes hover around Mark, looking at something he can’t see, before they settle on him, piercing as if looking straight through him. “Are you sure you're an Auror? All the ones I know are much more forward. Not as polite as you. Rougher.”

“I can show you my credentials.” Mark reaches into his robe and grabs his wallet. He goes to pull out the temporary badge MASK had issued him but Haechan’s gaze softens as he laughs and pushes his hands away.

“I believe you! I’m just teasing.”

“Oh,” Mark says, feeling somewhat flustered as he puts his wallet away. He had managed to talk to Haechan just fine that first night, why couldn’t he do it now? He would never impress the other at the rate he was going.

“Did you come here looking for me? Couldn’t wait till Wednesday to see me?” Haechan asks, teasing again.

Mark takes a deep breath. He could do this. He was a damned good Auror, on track to be the youngest Senior Auror in MACUSA’s history. He could flirt with the cute guy he had what he was pretty sure was a crush on. “I admit I did come here hoping to see you… and- and I was very satisfied with the sight.”

Triumph burns through Mark as a faint blush spreads across Haechan’s face.

“You— You _are_ an Auror!”

“What?” Mark asks, thrown by the accusing finger Haechan points at him.

“You’re all the same! Incorrigible flirts! Shameless!” He crosses his arms and turns his head away, pouting.

It’s so unbearably enduring that Mark feels like his insides are melting. That carefreeness he had felt the other night around the wizard returns and it’s suddenly not hard at all to talk to Haechan. “I see. So it’s okay for you to flirt with me but me saying something like ‘I’ve been thinking of you since the moment I last saw you’ is off limits?”

Haechan’s blush darkens and he gives a cute little huff. “Of course you can’t say something like that.”

Mark laughs. “My apologies then. You look absolutely atrocious tonight and I’m not the least bit pleased to see you. It’s torture talking to you.”

Haechan finally turns back and glares at him. “You’re not as funny as you think you are by half,” he grumbles.

Mark gives a noncommittal hum. No one, including himself, has ever accused him of being funny. But there’s a spark in Haechan’s eyes and, encouraged, Mark reaches across the table to uncross Haechan’s arms and hold one of his hands.

His heart pounds at his own boldness. “Do you want to go outside and get some fresh air with me?”

Haechan eyes him suspiciously before giving a curt nod.

They walk aimlessly around outside, clasped hands swinging idly between them. Mark isn’t familiar with the area so he lets Haechan lead the way and a few minutes later sees them walking through a dimly lit park.

“This is nice,” Mark says. An understatement if anything. He feels like he’s swimming through a pool of clouds even as a herd of hippogriffs prances in his stomach. Excited, yet calm.

“My brother used to take me here when I was a kid,” Haechan points to a jungle gym. “I fell off of that when I was nine and broke my arm.” He gives a small chuckle. “Mother was furious and we were never allowed to come back here.”

Mark looks at the wistful smile on Haechan’s face. He’s never been one to go out of his way for others outside of work responsibilities, but with Haechan the rules didn’t seem to apply. Mark just _wants._ Wants in a way he’s never felt before.

“Well come on then,” he says and drags a startled Haechan over to a swing set.

“What are you doing?” Haechan asks as Mark all but pushes him to sit in the swing.

“You’re old enough to do what you want now, right? So why not play in the park?” He starts pushing a bemused Haechan.

“I’m a little old to be playing on a swing set don’t you think?”

Mark stops pushing, stands to the side where Haechan can see him, and puts on an exaggeratedly horrified face. “Merlin, I never asked how old you are. Are you cradle robbing me?”

Haechan laughs and pushes Mark away. “Shut up loser! I bet I can swing higher than you!”

Mark readily accepts the challenge and then they’re swinging as high as possible, and then even higher with a small push of magic. The wind rushes by Mark’s face, and with Haechan’s laughter reverberating through the night air, it's impossible not to laugh along.


	4. Good Thing

“Did you get laid or something?”

“What?” Mark exclaims, startled by the sudden question. Jaehyun had been eyeing him oddly all morning but Mark had put it down as another one of the Auror’s quirks. Jaehyun did a lot of weird things, like frequently buy Mark food and ask him if he had slept well. “No!”

Jaehyun leans back and puts his hands in the air. “Whoa, just asking man. No need to get all up in arms about it.”

Silence resumes as they continue to fill out reports.

“Then did you meet a girl or something?” Jaehyun asks.

Mark sighs and puts his quill down. “Why would you think that?”

Jaehyun shrugs, easily abandoning his paperwork in favor of talking with Mark. “You just seem really happy today. I thought something must have happened to make you look so cheery.”

Mark frowns. “I’m always… happy.”

Jaehyun leans back in his chair and twirls his wand between his fingers, face thoughtful. “I don’t mean that you’re not happy per se, it's just that you’re always so serious. Maybe happy wasn’t the best word. You seem more… relaxed? Did anything happen last night?”

Something did indeed happen last night: they hadn’t waited till Wednesday to meet again. Instead, Haechan had come over Tuesday night and made him a home made dinner and then afterwards Mark had walked him home, giving him a quick good night kiss on the cheek. Haechan had laughed and given one right back before disappearing into his apartment.

But there’s no way Mark is telling Jaehyun that. It was too new and it felt too private. Besides, Mark was certain he was going to fuck up soon and then Haechan would finally realize what a loser he was and ditch him. He had no desire to have witnesses to that heart-break.

“I just went to bed early and had a good night's rest is all.” That should be a good enough answer. Jaehyun always seemed so concerned about his sleeping habits in the first place.

Jaehyun hums, seeming to take his word for it. “Well if you’re ever looking for some company I can hook you up.”

Mark frowns. “Hook me up as in…?”

“Anything you want. Male, female, non binary. One night stand, friends with benefits, long term monogamous partner looking for marriage, long term polymorous partner looking for marriage, short term emotional suppor—”

“Okay, okay, I got it!” Mark interrupts. “I’m not looking for anyone.” _I already found someone_ , he thinks. 

“You sure?” Jaehyun asks, leaning so far back now that the front legs of his chair lift off the ground. “I know a guy in Wand Registration who—”

“Yes!” Mark almost shouts, desperate to end the conversation. “I’m sure. I appreciate the help but I’m honestly fine.”

“What are you two gossiping about?” Johnny asks, suddenly standing right next to their desks.

Mark immediately straightens his posture but Jaehyun doesn’t look at all embarrassed to be caught not working. “Just telling Mark he has options if he’s looking for some company. But he seems pretty dead set on flying solo.”

Johnny gives Jaehyun an unamused look. “Like you were when you thought Taeyong wasn’t interested in you?”

The legs of Jaehyun’s chair slam back on the ground as he sits forward, ears flushed red. “That’s different!”

Johnny crosses his arms. “I distinctly remember you bemoaning that if you couldn’t be with ‘the most beautiful mediwizard in the world’ then there was no point in living.”

Mark smiles at the gossip as Jaehyun frantically shakes his head in denial. “He’s exaggerating. I never said that.”

“He _volunteered_ for the Exchange program all those years ago, you know.”

“Johnny!” Jaehyun exclaims, standing up and trying to block Mark’s view of the Director. “I have a reputation!”

Johnny pokes around the Auror, a wide smile on his face. “He was so love sick he couldn’t stand to be in the same country as Taeyong whe— nnmmgh!” He’s cut off as Jaehyun throws a hasty muffling charm at him.

“He’s lying. Don’t listen to him,” Jaehyun says as he starts to push the Director away.

Johnny undoes the charm with a wave of his hand and gleefully yells over Jaehyun’s shoulder, “They had been dancing around each for _years_ by that point!”

Mark laughs as Jaehyun all but drags their Director out of the building. He leans back in his chair, a smile lingering on his face. Maybe this was happiness.

* * *

He meets with Haechan as often as he can, which is just about every single evening. Mark gets off work around five, barring being called in, and Haechan’s schedule… well, Haechan’s schedule was sporadic.

Haechan had explained to him that while being an Aurologist consisted of many different things, he mostly worked freelance as an aura reader.

“I’m number two in all of Korea. I’m quite expensive you know,” he had told Mark cockily.

It should be off putting, but it seemed Mark was doomed to find everything about the other wizard endearing.

Tonight is one of the nights that Haechan is called in to who knows where to work. Mark is idly standing at the stove, waiting for his ramen to cook, when his front door bursts open and Haechan storms in.

“You will not believe the crap I had to put up with today!” he says, hoisting himself up on the counter next to Mark. “This guy hires me to see if his wife is cheating on him, right? Pretty cut and dry. I ask the questions, get a read on her aura to see if she’s lying, and that’s that. Easy as pie.”

Mark turns off the stove and gives his full attention to his boyfriend. His probable boyfriend. They haven’t explicitly said they were boyfriends but Mark’s pretty sure giving the key to his apartment to Haechan was basically asking him out. So Haechan is his boyfriend.

He had never imagined he would have a real live boyfriend.

“Right,” Mark says.

“Wrong!” Haechan exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. “This douchebag barges into the room before I even manage to get the first word out and starts throwing accusations at the wife about how she killed their occamy- which is highly illegal to own by the way- and gets her all riled up so it's near impossible to read her aura. And then the wife starts shouting that he’s been sleeping with his secretaries- yes, secretaries as in plural- so _his_ aura goes all out of whack. And then they start firing curses at each other right there in the middle of their greenhouse which is made of freaking glass! And of course they’re old money so the house has anti-apparition wards soaked into every single grain of sand so there’s no way for me to get out of there.”

Mark had looked him over the moment he had come in so he knew Haechan hadn’t been hurt. He leans against the counter, crosses his arms, and tries not to let his amusement show. “So what did you do?” he asks.

“I obviously had no choice but to stun them both. I mean the whole thing was ridiculous. I sent an owl to the Magical Creatures Rescue and Rehabilitation Office because who knows what else those two are hiding in that ugly mansion and came straight here.”

“You poor thing,” Mark deadpans.

Haechan holds his arms out and pouts. “Yes, poor me. Come make me feel better.”

Mark steps in between Haechan’s legs, slides his hands beneath his thighs, and hoists him up off the counter. Legs now wrapped around Mark’s waist and arms draped around his neck, Haechan looks down at him with a smile.

“Oh my, what a big strong Auror you are.”

Mark scrunches his nose. “Gross,” he says and Haechan laughs. “Please don’t ever say that again.” Haechan just laughs harder so Mark walks over into the living room and throws him on the couch.

* * *

When he’s alone, Mark can’t help but think that they shouldn’t work as well as they do. He spends countless hours replaying their conversations in his head, thinking about what he said and what he should have said instead.

He thinks about the time Haechan asked what he did for fun and he had responded with work; how Haechan had a million things he liked to do for fun. He thinks about the time Haechan asked him what his hobbies were and how he hadn’t been able to give an answer; how Haechan had shown him a half dozen of his hobbies.

When he’s alone, Mark can’t think of a single thing he brings into their relationship. Wonders if he’s enough to hold Haechan’s attention.

The thoughts are unwelcome and each day he works harder and harder to get rid of them. He won’t let himself ruin what they have. It’s a Friday night when those thoughts become a little less intrusive.

“Okay,” Haechan says, holding a box out in front of him, face grim and determined. It’s the complete box set of the Superhumans TV show; all five seasons.

The series was incredibly old and cheesy but it had been Mark’s only company for a long time and was special to him. He had been affronted a few nights ago when Haechan had told him he had never heard of it. He had tried to sell Haechan on how good the series was but had ultimately dropped it when Haechan said he didn’t like to watch old things. He’s honestly surprised Haechan remembered the conversation at all.

“We’re gonna watch this together and you’re not allowed to comment until the end of each episode, okay?”

“Deal,” Mark immediately agrees, unable to fight back a smile.

“And if I say I don’t like a character or something you’re not allowed to try and change my mind, you just have to accept it.”

“Deal,” Mark repeats.

“And I reserve the right to quit watching at any ti—ah!”

Mark picks Haechan up and carries him over to the couch. A flick of his wand and the box set opens and the first disc slides into the player. Another flick of his wand and the TV turns on.

“You’re such a brute sometimes,” Haechan mutters, but curls up on the couch next to Mark anyway.

Mark wraps an arm around him. “Shh, it’s starting.”


End file.
